Deamsiado viejo para morir joven
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: Hay momentos en la vida de todo hombre en los que cuando llega a una edad determinada hace un repaso de todo lo que ha sido su vida hasta ese momento. A Leon le ha llegado ese momento. Pre-Vendetta. POV Leon


**En fin, esta es la segunda historia que hago de este género y qué mejor manera de hacerla que de mi personaje favorito de la saga. Leon S. Kennedy.**

 **Hace unas semanas me vi un nuevo clip que sacaron sobre la película de CGI Vendetta. La verdad, pensaba encontrarme a un Leon algo más lento y cansado teniendo en cuenta la edad que dicen que va a tener en la película.. Pues bien, este viejo continúa siendo el rey de la selva.**

 **Este fic tiene la intención de ser un resumen en forma de POV de lo que ha sido toda la vida de Leon. Dejen reviews si gustan y disfrútenlo.**

Cuarenta años…

Cuatro malditas décadas. Madre mía, no me parece imposible la verdad. Ahora soy demasiado mayor como para poder morir joven.

Imagino que la mayoría de gente cuando llega a mi edad harán lo típico: Rebajarse las jornadas de trabajo, ir echando tripa, pasar por alguna crisis emocional, preparad las cosas para la jubilación… Pero claro, ahí está la cosa. Yo no soy como todo el mundo y en estos momentos solo tengo uno de los síntomas.

Mi crisis no se debe a mi edad sino al simple y fácil hecho de que… No me siento viejo. Me siento mejor que nunca, incluso diría que tengo más energía que en otras ocasiones, la gente apenas puede seguirme el ritmo. En serio, si no fuera por un par de canas que me han empezado a asomar me seguiría creyendo un veinteañero. Dios, en verdad me hace sentir raro, pregunto si a Chris le pasará también esto.

Y no solo eso, últimamente estoy bastante inquieto, al menos más de lo usual. No duermo por las noches y cuando lo hago tengo pesadillas. Pesadillas que fueron reales.

No he olvidado lo de Racoon City, tuve varias noches sin dormir tras aquello pero durante estas últimas semanas ha ido a más. Y no solo es Racoon City. España, Eslovenia, Tall Oaks, China…Hay ocasiones en las que son todas a la vez.

Como siempre traté de ignorarlo pero Helena y Sherry lo notaron y naturalmente se preocuparon. Mujeres… Me recomendaron ir a un psicólogo que pudiera ayudarme. No quería ir pero decidí hacerlo para al menos dejarlas un poco más tranquilas a ambas.

Fue lo típico, un viejo intelectual cobrando por minuto mientras que yo le soltaba todo el rollo. Aunque tengo que decir que se interesó bastante por mí, al parecer era un sujeto de estudio muy especial. Pero me temó que el viejo no fue más allá de lo que habían ido los otros que me conocían.

 _-Dígame agente Kennedy, ¿se arrepiente de algo que pudo haber hecho durante los diversos brotes en los que participó?-Me preguntó mientras se retiraba las gafas de los ojos._

 _-No doctor, yo no soy de esos._

 _-¿A qué se refiere exactamente con "esos"?_

 _-Pues básicamente que no me tengo que sentir mal por nada de lo que hice. Era una situación extrema y yo solo tenía un pensamiento en mi cabeza: Sobrevivir.-Afirmé con soltura a lo que el doctor se sorprendió.- Y créame que nada me da más ganas que el querer reunirme con mi creador y responder por cada uno de mis disparos. Puede que lo que me quite el sueño son…todas las vidas que no he podido salvar._

 _-¿Le hubiera gustado salvar a más gente de la que pudo hacerlo?-Preguntó de nuevo el viejo esta vez con algo más de curiosidad._

 _-Sí. Sus vidas acabaron de una manera o de otra. Algunos sucumbieron al virus, otros no pudieron escapar de la infección. Sus vidas se terminaron allí pero yo…Yo en cambio no, yo sigo aquí._

Por fin caí en la cuenta.

Will, Ben, Juan, JB, Adam, Deborah… Ellos ya no están. Murieron y ya nunca volverán. No pude evitarlo.

Imagino que sentirse culpable es normal pero supongo que siempre debe sentirse así de mal. Sherry de pequeña solía referirse a mí como una especie de superhombre, el héroe de la película. No soy ningún héroe, si lo hubiera sido podría haberlos salvado a todos. En las películas es el héroe el que hace el sacrificio final y termina salvando a todo el mundo. Esto no era ninguna película, era la vida real por más que cueste creerlo.

Aunque, bueno…a veces logró ocultar ese dolor sintiéndome bien por aquellos a los que logré salvar. Pienso en mí con Claire y Sherry en aquel tren sonriéndome. Pienso en Alice detrás de mí diciéndole que la voy a proteger y que volverá sana y salva. Buddy y yo luchando coco con codo una batalla perdida pero como auténticas bestias. Incluso sonrió recordándome a mí y a Helena dándole el tiro de gracia a Simmons. Pum.

Y Ada… Esa mujer que ha logrado intrigarme tanto como enamorarme. Hasta hoy me pregunto cómo hubiera sido…Si hubiéramos estado juntos. ¿Habríamos durado? ¿Hubiésemos sido felices? No lo sé. El caso que era imposible. Ella era Ada y yo era yo. Vivimos en mundos diferentes, es un espíritu libre y yo ya soy muy viejo como para vivir en una novela de adolescentes.

Claire. La debo tanto, estuvo conmigo en el principio y me alegra que la persona que soy ahora fue influida en parte por esa pelirroja. Esa tercera cita en mejores circunstancias con ella aún sigue en pie.

Chris. Desde lo de China no tuvimos tiempo de aclarar las cosas y no sé si podremos llegar a hacerlo. Él ocupado la BBSA y yo como agente del gobierno… Pero presiento que si existen personas que están destinadas a pelear juntas, presiento que no tardaré mucho en volver a encontrármelo.

Sherry. Esa pequeña niña que me hizo ver la luz en aquella ciudad llena de muerte y destrucción, se ha convertido en toda una mujer. Claire se sentiría realmente orgullosa si la viera. Cada día la veo haciéndose más y más fuerte pero sé también que en soledad continua suspirando por Jake.

Buddy, el profesor. La silla de ruedas no ha sido una dificultad para él, necesitas más que una bala en la columna para parad a ese hombre. En una de nuestras últimas conversaciones en línea me comentó que había un asunto que le estaba volviendo loco y necesitaba mi consejo. Me preguntó cómo era capaz de mantener el secreto. Le respondí que en ocasiones era frustrante, haber salvado el mundo media docena de veces y no poder contárselo a casi nadie. Le dije que se contentara con saberlo el mismo y que…a un par de niños les gustaría ese tipo de historia.

Ellos aún están aquí. Yo sigo aquí y me alegro. No he podido salvar a más. He dicho adiós a muchos amigos. He enterrado a aquellos más cercanos a mí. Pero…a pesar de todo aquello que he perdido, sé que aún hay gente que necesita mi ayuda y protección. Así que no puedo dejar de luchar, todavía no. No mientras haya gente que confíe en mí.

No soy el héroe, soy el tipo con el arma.


End file.
